


The Blue Ribbon

by YourDailyMemeDelivery



Series: The Cutest Judge [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 4-H Dog Show AU, 4-H Exhibitor Alice, 4-H exhibitor Cole, Alive Cole Anderson, Cole is planning something for Connor and Hank, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Judge Connor, M/M, Proud Hank Anderson, She’s mentioned but may have a bigger part later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyMemeDelivery/pseuds/YourDailyMemeDelivery
Summary: Cole gets a Blue Ribbon and decides to play matchmaker for Connor and Hank. (Even though he’s just 8-years-old.)





	The Blue Ribbon

_ Hank took a deep breath when the announcer went. _

_ “The finals results for class 84, working group showmanship first year junior are in. First place…..” _

“First place, number 313, Cole Anderson!”

Hank broke out into a full on grin, feeling immense pride for his son, he cheered earning a stray look or two from the people around him. He tuned out all the other place announcements, as he watched his  _ son  _ walk up with Sumo by his side to get his blue ribbon.

Cole was all excited and was smiling so hard it was honestly starting to hurt, he didn’t think he did that good for his first show, but apparently he did. He walked out of the arena, so they could set up for his next class which was Obedience. He saw his father walk over with a proud smile on his face, and Cole couldn’t help but puff up a little, happy that he made his dad proud.

“You did so well!” Hank exclaimed and bent down and patted Sumo on the head, ”You’re being such a good boy.”

Cole smiled, ”Oh! Do you have Sumo’s quick-release collar? I need to change it for my Obedience class.”

Hank nodded and got the collar out and put it around Sumo’s neck and attaching a 6-foot leash before handing it to Cole. It was soon announced that the Obedience section will start.

”You’ll do great, just repeat what you did last time.” Hank smiled, ”Keep being a good boy, Sumo.” He then left the arena, and a girl named Alice was called into the ring. Cole watched as Alice gave the command for her Akita to sit before walking back so she was at the very end of her leash.

Cole watched, as Alice’s Akita successfully did a long sit for three minutes before Connor gave her the okay for her to walk around her dog's left side before she was by the heel. 

Cole also looked over to where his dad was and found his gaze focused on Connor, and Cole smirked a little. He would need to figure out a way to get his father and Connor to talk again. Right when he came up with an idea, he was called to go into the ring.

With a sly smile, Cole entered the arena with Sumo by his side, honestly, he couldn't wait for his competition to be over, if not only for his dad and Mr. Connor the Judge to have a chat.

Cole made Sumo sit and gave him the signal to stay when he backed up, though this was when Sumo decided to get up and follow Cole, and he sighed and made Sumo sit again. He had lost a few points but the second time he got Sumo to stay still for three minutes.

But that was okay, he already got his first place ribbon, and what he truly cared about was getting his amazing, yet lonely dad, a friend.

For that class, he got third place and a white ribbon, and when he looked over to Hank he still saw the proud supportive smile of his dad as he cheered for Cole. His dad was always there for him, and now it was time for Cole to be there for his dad and help him gain a new  _ friend. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hm, I wonder what Cole has in store for Hank and Connor.....


End file.
